


Keep Your Friends Close

by xDemonPonx



Category: Alice Nine, SuG (Band)
Genre: Bukkake, Filming, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5017261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDemonPonx/pseuds/xDemonPonx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SuG and A9 share a live. After they get drunk and…yeah</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Your Friends Close

**Author's Note:**

> I SUCK AT TITLES!  
> Also I blame a certain friend for this, she knows who she is

Halloween night. A night eagerly awaited by two bands sharing a live, SuG and A9. Long time friends, the members looked forward to holding events together again now they were free of the constraint that had bound them to their previous owners.  
After the live was over, the ten men knew they would not be sleeping anytime soon. By general consensus, they all headed to the house shared by Chiyu and Masato. The house was both close and large, as well as having a generous stock of alcohol. The men decided however that some more may be required and made a small stop at the liquor store before heading for their destination.

Thirty minutes later, the friends all sat in a pleasant haze. Even Shou, who didn't usually indulge, decided a night with old friends called for celebration.  
"What should we do?" a seemingly innocent question from Shinpei.  
"Let's play truth or dare!" giggled Tora.  
"What are we, teenage girls?" snorted Saga, but he moved closer to everyone.  
After a quick janken, Takeru was decided to go first.  
"Okay, truth or dare?" Takeru hiccuped towards Hiroto.  
"Truth" Hiroto replied.  
"Okay" Takeru grinned evilly "Tell us all one fantasy you have never told Shou!"  
Hiroto blushed "We don't keep secrets" Hiroto mumbled.  
"There must be one" prodded Nao.  
"Shou won't mind, he'll make it happen for you" said Yuji.  
"Come on, don't be shy" Shou patted Hiroto's arm. "I'd like to know, and we can tell our friends about our sex life. Like how yesterday, I fucked you while you were tied up and blindfolded."   
Why was his boyfriend NOT helping? Hiroto blushed and murmured something inaudible.  
"What was that?" asked Saga.  
"I said I'd enjoy it if there were more of us" Hiroto bushed, drawing his knees up and hiding his face in them.  
"You mean, like an orgy?" Tora asked.  
Hiroto gave a barely perceptible nod. No one noticed the look shared by Saga and Tora, who passed around more alcohol. Even Hiroto emerged to drink.  
When the game got around to Saga again, he turned to Hiroto.  
"Truth or dare?" he slurred.  
"Dare" Hiroto responded this time, nothing could be worse than that truth, could it?  
Saga grinned wickedly and beckoned to Chiyu and Masato, who made their way over to the devilish Saga, when he whispered to them.  
"Okay Hiroto" Saga said aloud "I dare you to sit without moving or flinching or anything while Chiyu and Masato do what they want to you"  
Hiroto looked wide-eyed but nodded. Shou on the other hand felt his blood temperature rise. What was Saga thinking? And why was the idea of others on his boyfriend making his pants feel slightly uncomfortable?  
Chiyu sat in front of Hiroto, hands on his face. Masato crept behind Hiroto, rubbing his arms. Chiyu brought his lips tantalizingly close to Hiroto's, then hovered there. Masato began to softly kiss his neck. Hiroto began to moan.  
That was it, Shou's control snapped "He likes it if you do this" he moved beside Chiyu and began to nibble on Hiroto's ear. Hiroto was slowly going crazy and making little wanton noises in the back of his throat.  
"How about we take this somewhere more comfortable?" Saga murmured.  
Every single person in the room got up and headed towards the bedroom.

Chiyu and Masato had a somewhat large bed, seeming to take up 75% of the room. As Takeru squeezed by the dresser with a camera on top, he grinned.  
"Someone has to take a video souvenir" he purred at Nao.  
Any more sober, Nao would have protested being left out of the action but now, in his drunken state, he was open to any suggestion. He nodded and picked up the camera, eagerly taking a place at the foot of the bed and looking at the camera to figure how to work it.  
"Now, where were we?" purred Chiyu.  
"I was showing you things Hiroto likes. Like this"   
Shou removed Hiroto's shirt and scraped his nails down his sides. Nao zoomed in to capture the look of pure lust Hiroto displayed.

"We can't let them win" Tora turned to Shinpei and their lips locked while Shinpei ran his fingers though Tora's hair.

Yuji pushed Saga onto his back and practically tore off the other man's pants and started to rub his thighs. Saga's moans were swallowed as Takeru joined their mouths.

Hiroto, still standing, felt his pants removed and suddenly he was pushed roughly onto the bed, on all fours. He heard the other three paying him attention shed their own clothes before feeling the familiar lubed fingers belonging to Shou at his entrance. He moaned and leaned back into the touch.  
"You like that? What else would you like?" Chiyu murmured.  
"I want...I want...." gasped Hiroto.  
"Yes? You have to tell us" Chiyu said in a voice smooth as silk.  
"I want...I want you in my mouth" pleaded Hiroto.  
"You want your pretty lips around my hard cock? Alright, since you're such a good boy"

On another part of the bed, Tora pushed Shinpei down and moved on top of him, grinding their bodies together through layers of constricting fabric. He lifted off Shinpei's shirt and felt Shinpei do the same as the drummer dug his nails into the guitarist's back.

Meanwhile, Yuji and Takeru had shed their clothes, along with Saga's still-remaining shirt. Saga felt his legs being stretched apart while fingers opened him. At the same time, Takeru sat on his chest and ran his cock over his lips. Saga whimpered in desperation.

"Please" Hiroto was heard to beg "Please fill me."  
Shou started to push in from behind. As Hiroto started to moan, his cries were muffled by Chiyu thrusting into his mouth. Hiroto sucked hungrily as Chiyu thrust deeper into that luscious heat.   
Shou's own mouth was preoccupied also, as Masato held his cock above Shou's lips and Shou reached out his tongue to gently lick the head. Masato moaned and moved closer allowing Shou more access. Shou, instead of taking it all in at once, licked the shaft gently.

Shinpei, who was being stretched by Tora, began to whine in his throat for more. Tora withdrew his fingers and instead pushed his cock into Shinpei. Shinpei moaned and wrapped his legs around Tora, drawing him deeper.  
"More.." he moaned, as Tora began to thrust slowly "Please...more...faster" he moaned and as Tora began to speed up, he dug his nails into his back again, delighting as Tora growled.

Saga was no longer whimpering as Yuji had thrust inside and Takeru was taking up his mouth. Yuji knew how to vary his thrusts, one time thrusting deep and slow, another time shallow and fast, making Saga moan around Takeru as all his nerve endings were kept alight. Takeru purred, feeling the vibrations pulse through his body and thrust enthusiastically into Saga's eager mouth.

Chiyu grabbed Hiroto's hair. Hiroto, who loved rough treatment, sucked harder on Chiyu while at the same time pushing back further to take Shou deeper.   
Shou let out a muffled moan, as he had moved from licking to fully sucking Masato. He thrust harder into Hiroto, his tongue dancing along Masato's length inside his mouth.

Tora thrust sharply into Shinpei, causing the little drummer to cry out and dig his nails deeper, which just made Tora thrust sharper. Little keening noises made by Shinpei were halted by Tora descending on Shinpei's mouth. The two continued to writhe against each other as their breathing grew more ragged and desperate.

Chiyu felt the familiar tightening of his balls and reluctantly pulled out of Hiroto's mouth to stroke himself. Hiroto, who's eyes were now closed, knew what was about to happen and felt a rush of hot liquid spurt on his face as Chiyu released on him. Hiroto let out one last moan as Shou sharply hit his prostate before he came over himself and the bed. Shou felt his lover clench about him and leaned off Masato to cry out as he released inside Hiroto. Instead of letting Shou take him back in, Masato stroked himself and yelled as he splattered his essence on Shou's face. In one last gesture, Chiyu and Masato laughed, switched places and licked the faces of the other two clean.

Tora felt his own body begin to tighten and withdrew, using his hands to coax both himself and Shinpei, who both cried out in bliss at the same time.

Yuji could feel he was close and thrust harder until he felt himself coat Saga's inside. Saga followed shortly after, his cries still muffled by Takeru's cock. Takeru could tell he was close and thrust deep into Saga's mouth, his seed filling Saga's throat.

Nao, who had been watching, was sporting an erection of his own and it took only the slightest touch from Shinpei to set him off.

When all the men were spent, they sleepily collapsed haphazardly on the bed and those who needed cleaned up reached for tissues. The bed was big enough for them all and they fell asleep relatively comfortable.

Hiroto woke first, sitting up. Oh man, that pounding headache, he resolved never to get that drunk again. What had happened last night? The live, then drinking at Chiyu and Masato's, then the dumb game, then...Hiroto's eyes grew wide as he slowly remembered.  
"Mmm, what's up love?" Shou roused and sat up beside his lover.  
"Last night...we..." Hiroto trailed off.  
"Hey, it's okay" Shou assured, kissing his cheek "These things happen between friends. Besides, it was fun, wasn't it?"  
Hiroto said nothing, knowing that Shou was right, it had been fun.  
Shou stood up as Nao opened his eyes, he felt a curiosity to see what had been filmed. He pressed the button to try and watch and frowned as nothing happened. Confused, he checked the battery compartment.  
"Nao, you do realise there are no batteries in here?"


End file.
